


You Are In Love

by catj101



Series: Gold Rush [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catj101/pseuds/catj101
Summary: The moments where Lily realizes she's falling in love with James Potter.Set in the Gold Rush series.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Gold Rush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Lily shot James a sleepy smile from her position on the couch. The only thing that was keeping her awake was the random boisterous laughter from her friends. She would start to doze off and then Marlene’s giggles would wake her back up for a moment. 

James was sitting on the floor, close to the fire. His back was pressed against the couch that Sirius was laying on. Lily couldn’t believe how handsome he looked in the glow of the firelight. His brown skin glowing with warmth and his hazel eyes golden. He was a dream.

She was beginning to feel a sense of right. Something told her that James’s hand was meant to be held by hers. She didn’t even know if they were calling each other boyfriend or girlfriend. But calling him “mine” felt good enough for the moment. 

James smiled back and Lily blinked heavily. When she was able to open her eyes again, she saw James motion her over to her, the same smile on his lips. 

Lily wasn’t big on public displays of affection. She didn’t mind holding his hand or sneaking in a quick kiss, but she tried to avoid being that couple. 

James raised his chin in a silent plea and Lily felt utterly helpless. She decided she didn’t care if she grossed her friends out every now then. 

When Lily got closer James held his arms up towards her. 

“You’re about to pass out,” he said. Lily sighed and sat on his lap sideways. 

“Yeah, I am,” Lily whispered, only loud enough for James to hear. 

“Take a quick nap, okay?” he whispered back.

Lily curled her legs and moved her hair over her shoulder. It took a second to get really comfortable, but her eyes closed instantly when she tucked herself under his chin and felt his fingers lightly trace her spine. She was lulled to sleep but the murmur of conversation in the head common room that their friends had taken over for the evening. James’s warmth and touch, and smell of the fire and his pine-scented aftershave are Lily thought about as she drifted off. 

Lily had no idea how long it had been when was pulled from sleep by voices. She didn’t dare open her eyes though. 

“Thanks, Remus,” she heard James whisper. 

“No problem,” she heard him say. 

“She was up most of last night studying for transfiguration and the night before that for charms,” James said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her drink as much tea as she did today to stay awake.”

“It’s NEWTS year,” Remus replied. 

“I think you’ve trapped yourself though, mate,” Sirius Black said. “I think she’s out for the night.”

“I’ll carry her to her dorm soon,” James said. “I don’t want to wake her up.”

Lily snuggled closer to James’ chest, not ready to deal with the fact that she was awake. Plus, it was tempting to be snuggled up with James all night. He held her tightly and she felt his fingers gently rake through her hair. 

She fell back asleep again. Next, she woke, she was getting carried.

“When we get there, will you pull the blanket back?” she heard James whisper. 

“Yeah,” Sirius said. 

“I’m probably going to stay up a bit. I don’t know if she did the reading for Ancient Runes, so I’m going to take notes for her,” James said. 

“You are so whipped,” Sirius said. 

“Says the man who learned how to sew when Remus’s favorite cardigan got a hole in it,” James fired back. 

She heard Sirius’s barking laughter. 

It wasn’t long until they were in her room. Lily opened her eyes as James set her down on the bed. James smiled at her. 

“Hey, you’re in your bed okay?” he said. She nodded and James pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

He went away for a bit. Lily decided to change into more comfortable clothes. She was sleeping in shorts and one of James’s old t-shirts that ended up in the laundry. 

She laid back down and waited for James to come back, hoping he did. He had been so warm, even the blankets on the bed didn’t keep her as warm as she was. She closed her eyes, only for what felt like a minute. 

She woke up next when she felt something move on the bed. She cracked her eyes open to see James, in the dim light of the moon that was shining in through the window, put some parchment by her homework.

James went to leave, but Lily was having none of it. 

“No,” she whispered, causing James to look at her. “Stay with me.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” James said. She reached out a hand, much like James had done earlier. James picked up the pillow and set it next to the one Lily was using. He grabbed her hand and got into bed next to her. 

Lily instantly cuddled up to him. Her head on his chest and James’s arms wrapped around her. 

She had never felt more at peace as James pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily frantically turned the page of her potions textbook, looking for the exact answer she needed. Slughorn had assigned a long paper about the uses of hemlocks and nightshades in Potions and she was worried that she was missing something important about the use of tomato leaves. 

Her stomach growled and she ignored it. Sure, the paper wasn’t due for another two days, but Lily had normally finished her papers sooner rather than later. She had let James distract when she had set out to write it two days ago. She could miss dinner for a night. 

Lily had found her exact answer and began to furiously write on her parchment. She jumped when someone put something to her left. It was a plate filled with Lily’s favorite food. She looked up to see James standing there, giving her a small smile. 

“Not here to distract you. Just wanted to bring you something to eat,” he said. “I know you’re hungry.”

Lily fought the urge to cry as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you, James,” she said, smiling brightly at him. 

“No problem. Mind if I work here too though? I forgot about the Herbology paper due tomorrow and Sirius won’t let me concentrate.”

Lily nodded. She set down her quill and picked up the buttered roll from the plate and began to eat it while she read from her potions book. James took a seat across from her and got his materials out. 

They worked in silence for about an hour. Lily ate her food in between writing sentences and reading. Lily would sneak glances at James and admire him. He was so focused, his glasses slipping low on his nose and his hair getting more ruffled. 

Lily’s eyes traced his face. Lily had always known James was handsome, but it felt different now that she was allowed to stare at him. She remembers all the girls in third year talking about how cute the dimple in his cheek was. Lily thought it was cute, but the more she stared at his face, she found more things to love.

Her favorite was a tiny scar that interrupted his left eyebrow. It wasn’t super noticeable, but once she found it, it was her favorite thing. 

Lily didn’t realize her acceptable staring time was up until James looked up at her and smiled. 

“Something on my face?” he teased. 

“How did you get the scar?” Lily asked, deciding to not be embarrassed at getting caught. 

“What scar?” James asked, knitting his eyebrows together. 

Lily leaned across the table and brushed a thumb over his eyebrow. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

“This one.”

“Oh, that one. Ran straight into a pole at Quidditch practice in fourth year.”

Lily smiled and laughed a little. She realized she hadn’t moved her hand when James grabbed it with his own and pressed a soft kiss to it. 

“Who were you trying to show off for?” she asked as James squeezed her hand. 

“Probably you,” he replied. Lily scoffed playfully and pulled her back.   
“Probably,” she said. 

“I got one more paragraph and then we can go,” he said. He gave her a soft smile before he turned back to book and parchment. 

Lily let him finish in peace and got out her healing charms book that she had been reading. She had taken an interest in healing magic recently and with their NEWTS up and coming graduation, she was toying with the idea of following it as a career path. 

She had no idea how much time had passed when she looked up next and saw James staring at her with puppy dog eyes. 

“It was my turn to stare. Don’t let me disturb you,” he said. Lily rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

They started to gather their things and Lily grabbed her now empty plate. She looked at James for a second. 

“Thank you for bringing me dinner,” she said. 

“Anytime. I didn’t want you to go hungry,” he said, swinging his bag onto his shoulder while he grabbed Lily’s.

Lily hugged him, tightly when he came close to her. She stole a kiss from him, making a small blush appeared on his cheeks. 

~~~

Lily walked from the head dorm to the Gryffindor common Saturday morning to walk down with her friends to the Quidditch pitch for the game. James was long gone, always insisting on some practice before a game. 

Mary, Alice, Doe, Remus, and Peter emerged from the common room just as Lily got to the landing. 

“Morning Lils,” Mary said, smiling. 

“Hope you gave the Quidditch captain some good luck this morning,” Doe said, winking. “Or last night.”

“Shut it Doe!” Mary said. “I highly doubt James is like Marlene and wants a good snog before a game.”

“Well,” Lily said, smiling. Her friends all rolled their eyes. 

Lily turned and started down the stairs with them, but was caught by Remus.

“One sec Lily, I have a surprise,” he said.

He handed Lily a ribbed sweater, exactly like the Quidditch uniforms. She turned around to see Potter written on the back and James’s number. 

Lily looked up at Remus in surprise to see him wearing one as well. Most likely his boyfriend Sirius Black’s. 

“How did you get this?” she asked. 

“It’s their old ones that don’t fit anymore. I thought since you and I both have to suffer through sporting events, we can at least show the reason why.”

Lily smiled. 

“Do they know?” she asked. 

“It’s a surprise.”

Lily pulled off her coat and went to place the jersey over her sweater. Lily gave Remus a look as her head popped out. 

“James is going to be so flustered,” she said, getting her arms in. 

“That’s the plan.”

It was long on her, but Lily thought it looked rather nice. 

They started towards the pitch. The grass was dewy and soaked the hem of Lily’s pants by the time they made it to their seats. 

It was a great game, even Lily could tell. Remus explained things to her, having decided to pick up knowledge of the sport since he and Sirius started dating. Lily did have to admit that James was amazing up there. He scored most of the goals and got hit by a bludger a few times, but Remus assured Lily that he had taken hits a lot worse. 

Marlene caught the snitch, securing a Gryffindor win. Remus and Lily hung back in the stands while the crowd swarmed the field. They took a second before walking down the steps. By the time they were down, the crowds had dwindled down. Lily smiled as she spotted James, who was looking around. She hoped it was for her. 

She walked up behind him. 

“I think you played pretty well today,” she said. James spun around and pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you for coming,” he said, holding her tightly. “I know you’re not a big fan of Quidditch.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” she said, resting her head on his chest. James pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Will you wait for me?” James whispered. “Ten minutes, I swear.”

“I will. But hurry it up Potter,” she replied. James laughed and let go of her. He went running to the locker room but stopped when he saw what Lily was wearing. 

“Is that my jersey?” he asked, his eyes wide. 

“Yep. I had to show support somehow,” she replied. She took her coat off and did a spin for him. 

When she looked at him, his eyes were soft and his smile was huge. 

“I think you may kill me one day, Lil,” he said. She laughed and he turned and ran towards the locker room.


End file.
